


That Went Well

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter and Qrow fight.</p>
<p>Weiss freaks.</p>
<p>Ruby spills beans literally everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Went Well

Qrow and Winter crossed swords with a clash of steel and pure vitriol.

“What are you doing!?” There was a hint of panic in Weiss’s voice as she shrieked “Stop!  _Stop fighting this instant!_ ”

Ruby, who’d been torn between hovering anxiously and standing back to better admire the battle, perked up immediately and chimed in.

“Y-yeah! Uncle Qrow, can’t you stop please?”

He didn’t listen. Neither of the combatants did, and with every strike Weiss was looking that much closer to having a meltdown, this obviously  _wasn’t_  how she’d been picturing her big sister’s arrival would go.  

A twinge of real anger gave Ruby’s volume a boost as she tried again.

“HEY!” She shouted. “You guys are future in-laws, and family shouldn’t fight for real so KNOCK IT OFF OKAY!?”

…

Everything went very still.

Ruby blinked in surprise and glanced around.

Everyone was staring. Literally everyone who had been in hearing distance of her shout, strangers, some students she kinda recognized, Uncle Qrow and Weiss’s sister- Uh oh.

Very, very sheepishly Ruby turned towards her glaring, and formerly  _secret_ , girlfriend. “Oops?”

Weiss facepalmed.

It was all she had time to do before all hell broke loose around them.


End file.
